danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Box
Monster Box is a Stick Ranger-based game that was released on 29 November, 2013. It is the 18th game on Dan-Ball. It features stickmen in Stick Ranger fighting with monsters, and can be considered as a spin-off of Stick Ranger. It even has the same screen dimensions as Stick Ranger. The game's main gameplay is to upgrade the stickmen and the monsters. Overview The Monster Box spawns monsters which have to be killed by the stickmen when it is fully charged. The Monster Box takes 1 minute to charge for each spawn, though clicking (and holding) the box will charge the box faster. Players can drag their stickmen to anywhere they desire, while fighting is automatic and stop when stickman is dragged like in Stick Ranger. When the number of monster in the screen reach 1000, the game is over. However, this limit can be risen. In ver3.1, the box did not charge on its own, possibly because of optimization issues, and only clicking or some other methods will charge the box which greatly reduces difficulty. This was quickly fixed. The game has no winning conditions. Maxing out all stickmen and monster upgrades and collecting as much cash as possible is considered to be the aim. The upper limit for money is currently $999,999,999,999,999,999. (1018-1) This was much lower, at $9999999, before ver 1.9. (107-1) The timer on the top left corner shows how long the current game session is. It has no effect on the gameplay, although some may use it for speed-runs. The game has dimensions of 512×384. Currency The two currencies existing in the game are Money and Jewel. Money is obtained by killing any monster, while Jewels can only be obtained from killing boss monsters. Each enemy gives out variable amount of Money which are affected by various upgrades, while each boss monster give 1 Jewel when killed in addition to Money. The current amount of Jewels is shown as (a/b) in the upgrade tabs for upgrades requiring Jewels, where a is the number of Jewels that can be used to buy the upgrade and b is the total number of bosses killed. However, after a boss reaches LV 50 and was killed once, further killing of the boss will not give out Jewels (even though the Jewel +1 is displayed), making the current hard limit of Jewels 200 (50 from each of the 4 types of bosses). Stickmen Stickmen attacks monsters when they are in range. The game starts with one free stickman and more can be bought. The cost for each extra stickmen are $500, $1500, $6000, $30000, $180000, $1260000 and $10000000. Before ver1.9, the 8th stickman was not possible to obtain, as the cost was 1 over the limit. Stickmen can be upgraded with upgrades. Each stickman can be upgraded 200 times, where each upgrade increases their LV by 1. Before ver3.2, stickmen were upgraded to a maximum of 100 times. This was changed in ver3.2, where stickmen can be upgraded an additional 100 times, and is only available for purchase after boss kills. Since ver1.8, stickmen can be set to move towards his nearest monster to attack or stay at a fixed position. Each stickman has a position coordinate determined by a value from 0 to 63, which correspond to the 64 horizontal 8 pixel grid with 0 being leftmost and 63 being rightmost. At "MOVE" mode, stickmen move towards monsters, while at "FIX" mode the current coordinate will be marked down and stickmen will stay at the specified position and will move back to the specified position if they are moved away, attacking monsters in its way. Before ver2.2, stickmen will slay the enemies before moving back to its fixed position. This was changed in ver2.2 where they still attack, but moves back to the fixed position without caring about whether the monsters in its way are slain. Currently there are 4 classes: Boxer, Gladiator, Sniper, and Magician. Monsters The monsters are spawned by the Monster Box. Unlike in Stick Ranger, they do not attack characters at all, but if there are more monsters then its upper limit (which starts at 1000 and can be upgraded), the game ends in a loss. Monsters can be upgraded 99 times, from LV 1 to LV 100, unless bosses are used, which allows monsters to be upgraded to LV 600 at maximum. Upgrading costs for monsters are shared by all upgrades, and all of the costs increase when any of them is bought. There are 4 types of monsters in the game currently. In the app version, monsters are given names which will be adopted on this wiki. Bosses Bosses are special monster upgrades that create one large version of the original monster with a large amount of LP, and occasionally special abilities. This upgrade allows the player to upgrade the monster group in question past level 100 by intervals of 10 levels per boss killed. Using this, it is possible to upgrade a specific group of monsters to a maximum of level 600. Like the standard monsters, bosses still affect the monster counter. All monster groups have bosses, but they all vary in some way. Kusa Mochi (Green Gel Head) * No special ability. Kintsuba (Yellow Box Snake) * Has a blue bar under the health bar. * When bar is full, the boss will spawn a string of Yellow Box Snakes equal to the population upgraded on the monster itself Yatsuhashi (Red Skull Bat) * Creates 20 Delta Feathers per boss LV when killed. Ohagi (White Smiley Tree) * Has a height of 10 boxes - must be killed eight times before finally destroyed. * Shoots an orange beam directed at the Monster Box that increases the frequency at which monsters are spawned when the box is not clicked. Money multiplier Since ver2.5, all monster's money drop will gain a multiplier if the number of monsters is not less than three quarters of the maximum monster amount. The multipler is calculated by the following formula: Multiplier=1+\frac{(10000r-7182)^2}{1000000} where r is the number of monsters on screen divided by the maximum amount of monsters. This gives a maximum multiplier of 8.93 by having 4999 monsters on screen where r=0.9998. Special Upgrades Main article: 'Special Upgrade'' Special upgrades are introduced in ver1.3, which consists of upgrades that gives miscellaneous changes to the game. Currently 10 special upgrade are available. Medals Main article: 'Medal (Monster Box)'' Medal is an achievement system introduced in ver4.2, which rewards players with bonuses when certain requirements are satisfied. They are retained in the saves even when a game is restarted. Options The option tab was introduced in ver2.0 (named as stated when introduced), which shows different options and statistics. Each option/statistic can be put on (shown as a +) or removed from (shown as a -) the game screen by clicking on its name. Clicking on the name of some categories with more than one item (namely Money, Damage and Monster) will toggle all statistics under the same category to the same position. Since ver5.4, the status of the options and statistics (on or off) are saved by the system. The options tab also features two buttons named Restart and Delete. Restart clears all game data except Medals attained and statistics under the Total section. Delete requires a double click to be activated and deletes all game data including data not deleted by Restart. All statistics are cleared (except statistics under the "Total" category) when the current game section is stopped by closing/refresing the web page. Available statistics Money *MPS - Money per second. *Max MPS - Highest money per second recorded in the current section. *MPM - Money per minute. *Max MPM - Highest money per minute recorded in the current section. Damage *DPS - Damage per second. *Max DPS - Highest damage per second recorded in the current section. *DPM - Damage per minute. *Max DPM - Highest damage per minute recorded in the current section. Monster *Kill - Total number of monsters killed in the current section. *Max Bar - Highest percentage of the filled part of the monster count bar. System *FPS - Frames per second. *Time Bonus - When the game is opened for at least a minute, time bonus is granted which increases gold drop. For every minute the game is opened, the multiplier is increased by 0.01× from 1× up to 2× (taking 100 minutes of game running time). This is reset when the game is closed and reopened, or when the game is restarted. Total *Time - The total amount of time played displayed in hours, minutes and seconds. *Kills - Total number of enemies killed. Available options *Damage Effect - This toggles whether damages dealt by characters will be shown. *Money Effect - This toggles whether money gain will be shown. *Collar Monster Bar - This toggles the colour of the Monster bar. When turned on the bar is displayed in different colours, with each colour representing a monster type, and when turned off the bar is displayed in plain red. *Max Monster Count - When turned on the Monster bar also displays the current maximum monster amount allowed. *Boss Count - When turned on the amount of currently active bosses are shown below the Monster bar. Saving and Loading Since ver1.9, the game progress is saved automatically every 30 seconds. There is no manual saving feature yet (as of ver1.9). When the game page is reopened, the game will resume at where the player left off, and monsters are respawned randomly from the Monster Box in exactly the saved numbers. However, bosses will not be respawned and will instead will have to be repurchased. This may be useful for those who accidentally got stuck because of the special abilities of some enemies. At ver2.0, the Get-Set function is introduced and players with an account can use it to save their progress with a text file. In ver4.1, the Get-Set function was removed. Currently, the only saving process is the automatic local save function. Seeing as the game used the last autosave point as the "Get" source, and the game would not continue auto-saving past a "GAME OVER" screen, whenever a game over screen is reached the player could quickly hit "Get" and then "Set" to resume from slightly before the game over screen to try to avert the game over. This is particularly useful if the player has invested a lot of time into a session only to reach a game over screen. It used to be a useful safety net for major risk-takers trying to take advantage of the gold drop multiplier system, however trying to do that would have practically nullified any effect Time Bonus may have. Since Time Bonus is multiplicative with other multipliers, it's a very useful thing to try to keep going and maximize. This therefore heavily discouraged taking risks that were too big even though the Get-Set function could have helped in escaping from a "GAME OVER" screen. Guides A community guide is available here: Monster Box Build Guide and a user guide to stat setups here: $igma/Best MB Stat Builds. Bugs *When Boxers with ranged attack upgrades attacks the boss of the Grey Smiley Tree, the ring appears on the middle of the tree instead of where the boxer is. However, the hitbox of the splash damage remains the same. *A Sniper with piercing capabilities can attack a boss more than once with one arrow due to the boss's size. The same can be observed with a Magician with chain hitting thunderbolts. *Like in the early updates of Stick Ranger, players can hold characters in the air, such as a Boxer, and they will still attack. This allows for the player to clear the map of any aerial enemies without a ranged class. Version history Main article: 'Monster Box Timeline' Category:Monster Box Category:Web games